


Love at First Cronch

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Does this count as a food kink?, First Love, I'm blaming discord, Other, Romance, idk - Freeform, questionable food practices, y'all know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A romantic and beautiful love story about a person and their first love





	Love at First Cronch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell
> 
> Also this is no where near as much as I wanted to write buttttttttt there is only so much I can write about the experience that is Milo before it becomes incredibly uncomfortable.
> 
> Anyway here ya go.

Their hand trembled as they moved the spoon closer to the glass. One more scoop and it would be perfect, just one more. 

They held their breath as they lowered the spoon, the metal clinking against the lip of the cup. Slowly they tilted the heaped spoon, the delicious powder cascading onto the other powder below. 

Shuddering, they slowly began to stir the drink, letting the milk moisten the Milo. After a few more seconds it was ready. 

Why the actual fuck

With a trembling hand they lifted the glass, fingers slipping from the dripping condensation. With their other hand they lifted spoon, still wet from the milk. Licking their lips they slowly scooped the some of the wet Milo and brought it towards their mouth, letting out a small breath before opening for the delicious treat.

They moaned as the taste flooded their mouth and coated the inside, their eyes fluttering closed in delight. They could feel their face redden with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure but it was soon forgotten as they began to crunch the delicious Milo.

The sensation was unparalleled to anything else they had ever experienced. It was ambrosia from the Gods that they had somehow been blessed with. 

The urge to consume the entire tin nearly overtook them but they held back. For now. Instead they began to quickly spoon the mixture out of the glass, feeling waves of pleasure with every spoonful and each crunch.

Far too soon the Milo in the glass was gone, they were almost disappointed but realised they still had the delicious creamy and chocolaty milk left. With no hesitation they grabbed the glass and started to drink, each swallow nearly better than the last as it filled them. They could feel drops escaping to drip down their chin, it was almost disappointing to waste the liquid but it was hard to focus on that when their mouth was full with something so delicious.

Too soon again they run out of a sweet treat but with a quick glance to the side of an almost full tin of Milo and carton of milk the disappointment quickly left, they were going to have a long and delicious night.

*Extra that I wrote half asleep*

They spooned the Milo out of the tin, nervous about what they were about to do. It was almost unheard of to do this and they weren't sure if it was even possible.

Looking around the room quickly to make sure they were alone, they lifted the powder to their mouth.

They let out a loud moan as the flavour filled them, stronger with being diluted in milk. How had they not tried this before? How long ago could they have experienced this wonderful taste? 

Slowly they began to crunch the Milo almost moaning again from the sensation. All they wanted to do was consume more.

They swallowed and instantly went back for more, each spoonful slowly heaping more and more Milo each time. Eventually half of the tin was gone and they were sitting back satisfied with a glass of milk in their hand. They knew that only the raw Milo would be able to satisfy them now and they would never regret their choice.


End file.
